Partials/Updates/2018 December 7th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2018_December_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:694790| December]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 7}}|this link.}} Special Attack Mechanic *The special attack mechanic was renewed. Now, it also has synergy bonus with the (Type 1 is still unknown) that are equipped by and the second battleship. Stats improvements The following ships have their stat improved: * : +1 +1 'max''' * : +1 +1 max * : +1 +1 max * : +1 +1 +1 max * : +1 +1 max * : +1 +1 max UI Improvements *'Akashi's improvement page': Equipment currently equipped on a ship will be displayed under Akashi's list when selecting equipment to improve which allows you to remove the equipment from the ship to be improved without having to remove it beforehand. * Equipment List: The equipment number in the header will become yellow/orange when the amount of equipment space left is less than 20. This is for the Event's equipment requirement (redundant for players who use extensions). ** A new category, 【全装備】 - "All Equipment" - was added for the equipment sorting in which all equipment will be shown including those that the chosen ship cannot equip. *'LBAS': When choosing nodes to attack, the nodes that are in range - i.e., less than max range - will be blue, equal to max range will be yellow, and greater than max range will be red. **When equipping aircrafts into LBAS slot, for the 2nd selection onward, the tab will be opened to the page of your previously selected aircraft (always the first tab prior to this update). Christmas 2018 Seasonal *Christmas Seasonal Contents were implemented. The following ships received new seasonal CGs: ** ** ** ** ** ** ***'Addendum':Shoukaku's hair color in the Christmas CGs was slightly fixed. *Christmas Voice lines were implemented. The following ships (incomplete) received new seasonal voice line: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Update *Certain ship(s) can now improve into *Certain ship(s) can now improve into class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - } Miscellaneous *New Furnitures were added New Quests x3 or x2 or Furniture Fairy x1 then choice between x4 or x3 or x2 |Note = Requires: Bq9, ?? }} x1 or x4 then choice between x1 or x1 or "Present Box" x1 |Note = Requires: C2, ?? }} , and 1 in your inventory. Scrap 4 fighters, 4 reconnaissance planes, and 2 carrier-based reconnaissance planes. ※ The prepared resources and items will be consumed upon quest completion. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 100 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = choice between x1 or x2 or x2 |Note = Requires: B15, C2, ?? }} , and 2 in your inventory. Scrap 4 dive bombers, 4 torpedo bombers, and 4 fighters. ※ The prepared resources and items will be consumed upon quest completion. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 200 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = choice between x1 or x1 or x2 |Note = Requires: F80, ?? }} }}